Lucy the Death Dragon Slayer
by ScarletAngelicaRose
Summary: Being raised by Acnologia on Tenrou Island, Lucy became the ultimate dragon slayer. Since this is to be true, she was dubbed the Dragon Princess, the keeper of Zeref's keys. When Fairy Tail senses the dark presence on the island and sends for Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus to accompany them on a trip to Tenrou, they meet this dangerous girl.


**READ THE BOTTOM SLAVE!**

**ALSO, ISABEL-SAMA OWNS NOTHING! (if I did, obviously I wouldn't be spending my time here)**

•

My feet danced across the water's glassy surface, my body movements resembling a cross between ballet and traditional Japanese dancing. The small, but clear and blue pond seemed solid beneath me as I twirled around elegantly. I heard distance footsteps, the noise originating from the shore.

"Oi! Hurry it up, Natsu-san!" I heard a male yell. I smelled the air and instantly scowled at what struck my nostrils.

_Humans, but there is something even worse. 4- no 5 other dragon slayers. Iron, fire, sky, light and darkness... _

I jumped into a near by tree, jumping from branch to branch at inhuman speeds. I stopped abruptly in a large birch, concealing my magic and presence all together. Looming over the large group of mortals below, I studied them. They had weird symbols on their bodies. One group of them with a cat, another with a pegasus, and one with a... fairy? Yes. A fairy.

A man with dark hair and bloody red eyes, one of the dragon slayers, eyed me, quickly changing his stance, prepared for combat. The others surrounding him followed his eyes into the shadows, and soon found a random girl, with hair to her ankles and pitch black eyes.

I sighed heavily and jumped down in front of them, still not willing to release the seal I put on my magic. A man with black hair as well, with bolts in his face walked up to me and looked me up a down.

"Who the hell are you, and why you on our island?" he asked me a terribly rude tone. I almost choked when he said 'our island'.

_Who in bloody hell said this belonged to _them?

I straightened myself, showing my overflowing confidence. He sniffed the air and backed up instantly.

"Why don't you have a scent?" he asked with wide eyes. I stared at him with an emotionless expression as I flipped through my possible responses, until finally deciding with one. The truth. They're not worth the time of deceiving.

"I concealed my magical presence, including my scent. That's why I appear to be a regular human. No magic. But judging by your faces, I'm assuming you already figured it out," I said nonchalantly.

A terrifying roar shook the ground, causing some people to fall. I turned around, my eyes wide.

Trembling, I took a step back. He's angry... I turned to the humans, my eyes frantic, I yelled.

"Get the hell out of here!" They stared, some started backing up, but the male with pink hair simply took a step forward.

"Like hell I'm leaving!" He said loudly, his fists flaming now. Father landed, and a man with a cloak and orange hair yelled too now.

"Natsu! All of you, get the hell out of here! It's-" he hesitated, "Acnologia..."

Fear flooded some of their eyes, some couldn't remain calm, panicked, running away like cowards. Of course, the salmon-haired now didn't obey his superior and ran towards Father. As expected, Father's power easily defeated the boy, and the male was swatted away like a fly. Father looked down at me, murderous intent clear.

"Are you siding with these humans?" he asked in a cold tone, but for once, I stood up to him. I got onto my feet and walked towards him, my back straightened and my expression perfectly calm.

"You speak about them as if they're scum. You are the real trash here Father! You treat them as if they're insects, but they aren't! I saw them smiling and laughing, just like some of the dragons I've met! You're nothing more than a piece in Zeref's damn game! You have no right to say they're all the same, since you are just one of many pawns!" I screamed. Pouncing into the air, my fist was engulfed in a black, mist-like substance. My closed hand made contact with his middle, knocking the King of Dragons to the ground. This continued, until my beaten and bloodied Father fled, like the damn coward he is.

Looking down at my hands, that were dripping in red, my eyes softened. I sighed heavily and turned around, smiling softly.

"You needn't worry now...-" I coughed up black blood and gripped my stomach. I guess this is what happens when you used stored power... I collapsed to the ground, everything turning black.

•

I woke up to hear, well nothing. Everything was calm, well, until I heard a door thrown against the door and cheering. Even though my hearing was still a bit iffy, my nose was working perfectly fine. The scent of alcohol and humans filled the air. I sat up weakly and looked looked around, but when I finally used my eyes, my heart pounded.

I just realized something. I'm no longer on the island. I stood up and walked towards the door, pushing it open quickly. When I exited, I found myself in a room filled with people with the three symbols, and eventually, the fighting and drinking stopped, their eyes on me. I stared forward unsure of what to do. A man with platinum blonde hair walked towards me and smirked widely.

"I see the mystery girl woke up," he said with a wide smirk. I sidestepped away from him, probably shooting a mortal blow through his ego. Another person, with golden blond hair and headphones stared harshly.

"So, who are you anyways?" he said harshly. I frowned and looked up at him.

"Who am I? Uh..." I said in a confused manner. His jaw dropped, along with many others.

"What?! Do you not have a name?" he yelled.

"Let me think for a second," I said, causing him to to surprisingly shut up. Oh yeah! My name!

"My name is Lucy," I said politely. A man with light brown hair and the pegasus symbol furrowed his eyebrows.

"No last-name?" he asked. I shook my head. All of them sighed in unison, pondering across a multitude of options.

After a few minutes, a man with black hair entered the conversation, easily analyzing the task and completing it.

"How about, Dragonheart?" he suggested, unsure himself. I thought about if and nodded quickly. A small smiled formed on his lips, surprising me.

Yes. This is what Father tried to keep me faraway from. Not humans themselves, but the emotions they display. This is what it means to be human. To express these emotions. Or at least that's how I see it.

"Now, one last thing to decide!" said a short, old man, but his magical abilities were easily detected.

"Who's guild will she join?"

Everyone took a moment to comprehend what he said, before shouting out, hurting my sensitive ears.

"Mine!" a multitude of people screamed.

•

•

•

**HELLO! SO UM, HIYA~ VOTE PEASANTS! OPTIONS ARE...**

**Guild-**

**Sabertooth **

**Fairy Tail**

**Blue Pegasus **

**Pairing-**

**Natsu**

**Sting**

**Rogue**

**Gray**

**Laxus**

**Hibiki**

**K?! SO READ AND GIVE ME ATTENTION YOU BRATS! (I like using caps) **


End file.
